Arrows of Fire
by sofiejane5
Summary: My name is Marilyn, and I am also known as Fire Arrow. The Avengers and I have some... Problems. Let's just say I'm not on their side.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_Hi! I am so excited about this story! It is about The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. KaityKat24 helped me write this chapter, so hope you like it_

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was so warm that I couldn't breathe in my black turtleneck sweater and my soft orange vest. I grabbed my bow and wood-tipped arrows and raced into the woods. As I reached the woods, I noticed most of the trees were dead and breaking. I dismissed it and walked on. I heard a strange noise fairly close to me, and it sounded like it was getting closer. Suddenly, something whooshed past my head, barely an inch away. I turned around to see an arrow stuck in the dead tree behind me. I heard an almost inaudible ticking sound. I started to run just as the tree exploded and shattered into a million tiny pieces. I whipped out my arrows and fitted one to the bow. Taking aim, I wait for someone to appear.

A man emerged from the dark shadows as night began to fall. The man had a bow and arrows like mine, except both of his weapons were made of metal. We took a good look at one another, and I took careful aim at his heart. "Hold on," he said. "I didn't come all this way to shoot a kid like you. I came to practice. These dead trees are perfect for it, don't you think?" I blinked. This guy was really calm for me almost shooting him in the heart.

"Yeah, I guess," I smirked, loosening my arrow's grip.

"Well, do you want to practice with me?" He asked. _No I don't want to practice, _I thought to myself. _I am _not_ practicing with a stranger. _

"No thanks, maybe next time." I said, starting to walk away.

"Are you sure?" I turned around just in time to see him wink. "I'm pretty good. Plus, I want to see you shoot a few." I felt like I was being challenged, so I narrowed my eyes.

"You're on." Fire flickered in my eyes. There was no way I was going loose to this kiss-up. So, we both picked a tree and stood before it. "You can go first." I taunted, but still said cautiously.

"Fine." He shrugged . He drew back his arrow, aimed for the tree before him, and shot it right into the middle. Except this time, the arrow didn't explode. It just sat there (In my opinion, waiting to be beaten by my arrow). He looked at me smugly. I rolled my eyes. Drawing two of my arrows, I fitted them to the bow and aimed. I shot. A few seconds later I heard him laugh. Looking at my tree, I saw only one arrow in the center of it. I looked and pointed to his tree. He looked and gasped. My second arrow had split his arrow right down the center, and was halfway into the tree!

"Okay, so you're a good shot," he said grudgingly, and fitted three arrows into his bow. He shot without looking and into another tree went all three, splitting each other down the middle and farther into the tree than the last.

"Alright," I say, "you win. What is your name, champ?"

"Hawkeye, Miss." He does a mock bow, which annoys me even more. "And, what could your name possibly be?"

I really didn't want to tell him, but still I did. "My name is…" I tried to think of a cool name like his. "Fire Arrow. You know, because most of my arrows catch on fire?"

"Can you show me, then?" I smirked.

"Oh, I can't. My arrows are being re…um….re-fired. Yeah!" I feel so stupid.

_Hope you all liked it! Also, please review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Encounter

_Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also that the first one was interesting as well! Hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 2: A New Encounter

I decided to ask him where he is from, but I am very disappointed in the answer. His answer was…..The Avengers. I hate these _Avengers _people. "Well, I hate them." I say, trying to slink away from Hawkeye.

"Wait….why?" He really doesn't know!

So I fill him in angrily, "Well, I was 5 years old when my house caught on fire. When The Avengers came to help, I thought everything would be fine, but clearly it wasn't. They saved me, but left my parents to die and they did. All thanks to The Avengers, I have nothing left. Except my vow to my parents and it is going to take revenge on The Avengers." I say, glaring at Hawkeye in disgust and anger. "I should have known you were one of them." I say, and this time start walking and don't return or stop when he calls me. Suddenly I hear him run up to me, but I still don't stop walking fiercely.

"Please wait! They aren't what you think! Please give them another chance!" Hawkeye begged.

I turned around, "No!" I yelled. As it echoed through the trees, I look angry and horrified that I just say, "I have to go." This time I run into the forest not knowing where I am going, but I keep running. As I am running a huge thunderstorm moves in, so I rest in a clearing on a nearby rock. I start to doze off, when something comes plunging toward the earth. It wakes me up completely, so I go to check it out. When I get there, I see a man lying on the ground. He is dressed in a red cape and black armor with golden blonde hair flowing down to his shoulders. I creep slowly up to him, but I have to admit he looks very familiar.

"Hello?" I ask, still keeping my distance between the man and myself. Suddenly, he groans and grumbles. When I see his face, I realize something. Something that is very important.

Thor.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I am from-" he began.

"I know, I know. _The Avengers._" I say sarcastically.

"How did you-" he began again.

"Because I just do, ok!" I'm furious now, so I begin to walk away without a care.

"Wait, where are you going?" Thor asked, still in pain.

"Away." I say, and keep walking.

_Hope all of you enjoy this chapter! I will be posting the third as soon as I can! Also, thank you all of you who reviewed and are following Arrows of Fire! Keep reviewing!_


	3. Chapter 3: More Encounters!

_Hello, everyone! I wanted to apologize for making this story so late. I will try and update quicker with the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 3:

_Why do I keep running into the wrong people? _I thought to myself. _First Hawkeye and now Thor! Gee, I wonder who is next! Can things get any worse?! _Suddenly, I heard a whooshing sound. Looking up, I saw an armored suit fly across the sky above me.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed. He heard me and turned around to land in front of me. He opened his face plate.

Iron Man…

… The jerk.

"You know, you look familiar," he said. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He staggered back and glared at me, confused.

"What in the world was that for?" he asked me. He fell over as I walked past and pushed him aside.

"Um, hello?" he said, still trying to grasp my attention. Although, clearly I wasn't interested in what he had to say. Suddenly, he flew over in front of me, which forced me stop.

I smirk at him, "What? Can I help you with something?"

"A, yeah. Who are you and what are doing here? Just for starters." he replied.

"Well, I was practicing my shooting when Hawk_man_, interrupted, and Blondie over here," I gestured to Thor, "fell out of the sky!"

"Oh, Hawkeye's here?" he asked.

"Yeah, and yet here you are, _flying_." I said and shot him a 'really' look.

"How does that relate to anything?" Iron Man said in that annoying way he does. I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hawkeye burst into the clearing.

"Man, you really like to roll your eyes and walk away, don't you?" he smirked sarcastically. I started to feel really mad, but I held it in.

"Leave me alone," I said quietly, in a voice I hoped sounded dangerous.

"So what, you're going to walk away and push people when you pass them?" Iron Man grinned. I turned suddenly towards him and raised my hand. He jumped backwards to avoid the slap that wouldn't actually come. I grinned and disappeared through the trees.

I headed back to my hideout. It's not much, but it works for me. I threw my bow and my arrows into a corner and I looked around the one-room house. Something's different… The bed in a corner, the small dresser in another, my bow and arrows in yet another, the closet in between the bow and arrows and the table in the last corner…

"Show yourself! Now!" I yelled at the closet. A figure opened the door and emerged into the light. He had red, white, and blue spandex on as a jumpsuit. He was holding a round shield, with stripes and a star in the center.

Captain America! _Really?_

"Why, why, WHY?" I shrieked, banging my head against the wall. He made a move to stop me from hurting myself, but I grabbed his wrist before he touched me. I started to twist his arm, and his face exploded with surprise and pain.

"Stop, Marilyn!" he said, grabbing my shoulder with his free hand. I stopped in surprise.

He… Remembers?

I let go of his arm and backed away until my back was against the wall.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Well, what are you?" I tried to make it sound arrogant, but I failed. It sounded like I was going to cry, and I probably was. Cap took a step towards me and I fought back tears. I pushed past him and ran outside, only making it a few feet away before I slumped to the ground and started to sob uncontrollably. Memories of my parents flooded back, and it made me feel even more hateful towards the Avengers. I guess Cap is okay, he's the only one who tried to go back into the burning house and save my parents. Until the house blew up.

I felt him patting my back awkwardly. I stood up and faced him.

"You're the only one I don't really hate." Boy, that sounded stupid. He gives me a half grin.

"Thanks?"

_I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Again, KaityKat24 helped me write this great chapter, so I hope you all will review it with good reviews! Thanks so much, -PC_


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow

_Hello! Here is the 4__th__ chapter! Enjoy!_

I sighed and turned to look at the hills which kind of hid my hideout from view.

I started to walk away… Again… And Cap stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How is it the Avengers' fault that your parents told us to get you out and leave them?" he asked gently.

"They wouldn't say that," I hissed furiously.

"They would and they did." The silence that followed was uncomfortable, more for me than for Cap. Turning around slowly, I looked Cap in the eyes. I suddenly rushed past him without warning and grabbed my bow and arrows from the dingy corner they rested in. I flung open the door, fitted an arrow to my bow, and shot at his leg. He yelped in surprise and managed to block it with his shield.

"Marilyn!" he shouted just before he was lost from sight in a rain of my arrows. When I finally stopped, he peeked out from behind his shield, his face still registering shock. I couldn't believe what I had just done, and ran into the woods behind the house. I ran back into that clearing where Hawkeye, Thor, and Iron Man were still standing. I let loose another rain of arrows and everyone leapt for cover. I almost got Thor in the chest, but unfortunately he had armor there.

"If I meet another one of you people, they're gonna DIE!" I screeched. Just then, a small little fairy thing flew into my face, and spoke.

"Hey!" she said. "What are you doing to my friends?!"

_I'm thinking of some bad things right now._

"Wasp, you're gonna die now!" I swatted at her, and, catching her by surprise, hit her against Iron Man's face. She bounced from there ("Ewww!" you could hear him say in the background.) onto Cap's shield (He just arrived), and got tangled in Thor's hair. He dropped his hammer and soon his hair was a giant rat's nest. Wasp was still in there somewhere, you could tell by her squeals and screaming. Everyone stopped fighting me to try to get her out, and I slipped away unnoticed. I thought I saw someone sneaking through the trees, but I was so tired I didn't care. The Avengers knew where my hideout was, so I'd have to find somewhere else to stay.

"Hey, you!" I turn to see a girl with brown hair and creepy black eyes. She was dressed in a grey jumpsuit with a black cape, gloves, and boots. She also had a black mask that covered the area around her eyes. "I'm Shadow. Those stupid Avengers chased me here… I see you hate them too."

"Join the club," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I guess you're not a superhero if you hate those jerks," Shadow said, grinning in an evil way I liked.

"Ya think?" I brushed a strand of my own brown hair out of my eyes.

"Do you know _how_ to be evil?" Her grin got even wider.

"Not really," I admitted.

"I'll teach you," she said decidedly. I resolved then and there…

I am a villain.

_Special guest Shadow from __**kaitykat24's **__story, 'A Shadow in the Moon'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review! I will try and keep updating as fast as I can!_


	5. Chapter 5: My New Power, Invented By Me

_Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating for a while. KaityKat24 helped me and gave me permission to use Shadow, for those of you who were concerned. _

I followed Shadow through the seemingly endless forest until we reached a boulder, with a… a… leaf pasted to glanced at me then looked around to make sure nobody was watching her. Seeing no one, she bent down in front of the leaf, while closing her left eye. Suddenly a hole opened up in the middle of the so-called leaf and a blue fan of light came out to scan her eye. When it was finished, the boulder rolled aside, revealing a hall behind it. She turned and grinned at me, blinking her eye furiously.

"Why are you… Your eye…?" I sort-of asked.

"I'm Shadow, not Sunshine," Shadow snapped. "Bright light hurts me, ya know."

"Oh, right," I replied lamely. She began to lead me down the dark hall. It was brief, but mysterious at the same time. When we concluded our hallway voyage, we entered through into a room. A room full of…villains!

"Whoa," I said, to myself, but Shadow still heard and smirked. Then she winced.

"Believe me, I don't usually host the Most-Horrible-Villain Convention. But I lost a bet." She shrugged, trying to hide her disgust. "I may be a villain, but that doesn't mean I like _other_ villains. Whatever you do, do NOT gamble. You will most likely ALWAYS lose."

I looked around at all the villains. There was a table made out of the slice of a tree trunk. Sitting around it were the Sandman, Doc Oc, Green Goblin, Loki, Zemo, and practically any villain you could think of (Besides The Lizard, since he was good at one point). They all stopped whatever it was they were doing, just to look at me.

"Um…hi," I said, curling my right hand fingers. Abruptly, Loki stood up and approached me, face-to-face.

"Shadow," he said, glancing at me, "who is this?" He began trying to make me back up, but I made _him_ back up instead.

"Fire Arrow," I boomed (or tried too), feeling the flames flicker in my eyes. He narrowed his eyes, clearly trying to intimidate me. It didn't work.

"Ok, Miss Fire Oven." I glared at him, causing him to 'humph' and sit back down with his gang.

"Seriously, Shadow," began The Green Goblin, "who is this joke-of-a-villain?"

"I already said my name, Green Face," I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Missy Microwave?" he snarled. "At least my face doesn't look like a** (CENSORED)**!" Then the battle was on. He charged at me on his flying thinggymajig, so I reacted and broke out my…force field!

"Awesome!" I muttered to myself, grinning evilly. My new and improved fiery force field sent him flying backward into a scowling Loki. Little did I know his thinggymajig caught on fire. Great. Right into the _wooden _wall!

"Seriously! A wooden wall?!" I say to Shadow, who shrugges.

"I'm a villain, not King Pin," she frowned. Then she pointed at the fire, all the shadows in the room disappearing, and extinguished the fire. But it was too late, for the fire had ripped a giant hole in the wall.

"No!" Green Face cried out, staring at the burnt wreckage. "No! NOOO!"

"It's okay," Shadow said as the Goblin stumbled forward. "We'll fix the wall, no problem."

"I'm not talking about your stupid wall!" the Goblin snapped, picking up a burnt piece of metal."My flyer! Way to go, Miss over-heated weenie!"

"Hey! You can get a new one, Green Goop." I paused a moment then pointed out, "At least I proved my powers to you. Who's the Oven Weenie now?" I smirked.

"Well…" he looked at me skeptically. "it's still you, technically speaking."

I punched him in the face.

"Ooooh," Shadow said. "Right in the kisser!"

Fire Arrow: 1, Green Goblin: Nothing!

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the 6th will be out soon!_


End file.
